1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device including a vibration section configured to vibrate a touch panel, an information providing system including the electronic device, and a method for controlling the electronic device.
2. Description of the Background Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-335629 discloses an operation device for a vehicle which presents appropriate vibration to an operator of a vehicle, in accordance with the operator's driving condition.
This operation device for a vehicle includes a control section which determines, based on a drive state of the vehicle, whether the operator of a touch panel of the device is concentrating on driving the vehicle. Accordingly, the operation device can present appropriate vibration to the operator of the vehicle, in accordance with the driving condition.